equal_lovefandomcom-20200214-history
Zurui yo Zurui ne (CD Single)
Zurui yo Zurui ne '''(ズルいよ ズルいね; It's Not Fair, Not Fair) is the 6th single of ＝LOVE. It was released on October 30, 2019 in three limited editions: Type A, Type B and Type C, and one regular edition: Type D. Editions * '''Type A (VVCL-1560~1561, ¥1,500) * Type B (VVCL-1562~1563, ¥1,500) * Type C (VVCL-1564~1565, ¥1,500) * Type D (VVCL-1566, ¥1,000) Limited Edition Details (CD+DVD) CD # Zurui yo Zurui ne (ズルいよ ズルいね; It's Not Fair, Not Fair) #* (Type-A) Sweetest girl / Otani Unit #* (Type-B) Oshi no Iru Sekai (推しのいる世界; The world my fave exists in) / Satake Unit #* (Type-C) Kimi no Oto Dattanda (「君の音だったんだ」; "So That Sound Came From You") / ≠ME # Zurui yo Zurui ne (Instrumental) # #* (Type-A) Sweetest girl (Instrumental) #* (Type-B) Oshi no Iru Sekai (Instrumental) #* (Type-C) Kimi no Oto Dattanda (Instrumental) DVD #* (Type-A) Zurui yo Zurui ne (Music Video) #* (Type-B) ＝LOVE × ≠ME Big Athletic Meet #* (Type-C) Kimi no Oto Dattanda (Music Video) # (Type-A) Zurui yo Zurui ne (Making Video) # (Type-C) Kimi no Oto Dattanda (Making Video) Regular Edition Details (CD) CD # Zurui yo Zurui ne # Sweetest girl # Oshi no Iru Sekai # Kimi no Oto Dattanda # Zurui yo Zurui ne (Instrumental) # Sweetest girl (Instrumental) # Oshi no Iru Sekai (Instrumental) # Kimi no Oto Dattanda (Instrumental) Featured Members =LOVE * Otani Emiri * Oba Hana * Otoshima Risa * Saito Kiara * Saito Nagisa * Sasaki Maika * Satake Nonno * Takiwaki Shoko * Noguchi Iori * Morohashi Sana * Yamamoto Anna Otani Unit * Otani Emiri * Otoshima Risa * Saito Kiara * Saito Nagisa * Morohashi Sana Satake Unit * Oba Hana * Sasaki Maika * Satake Nonno * Takiwaki Shoko * Noguchi Iori * Yamamoto Anna ≠ME *Ogi Hana *Ochiai Kirari *Kanisawa Moeko *Kawaguchi Natsune *Kawanago Natsumi *Sakurai Momo *Suganami Mirei *Suzuki Hitomi *Tanizaki Saya *Tomita Nanaka *Nagata Shiori *Honda Miyuki Single Information ; Zurui yo Zurui ne * Lyrics: Sashihara Rino * Composition: Nagasawa Chiaki, Nagano Saori * Arrangement: Yuasa Atsushi * MV director: Yamagishi Santa * Choreography: CRE8BOY * Center: Saito Nagisa ; Sweetest girl * Lyrics: Sashihara Rino * Composition: '''Yu-ki Kokubo, YUU for YOU * '''Arrangement: YUU for YOU * MV director: Mitsuishi Naokazu * Choreography: Takeda Maika * Center: Otani Emiri ; Oshi no Iru Sekai * Lyrics: Sashihara Rino * Composition: Tabata Takeshi * Arrangement: '''Furukawa Takahiro * '''MV director: Tamura Keisuke * Choreography: Nishida Issei (Nishida Project) * Center: Satake Nonno ; Kimi no Oto Dattanda * Lyrics: Sashihara Rino * Composition: Bugbear * Arrangement: Bugbear * MV director: Matsumoto Hana * Choreography: CRE8BOY * Center: Tomita Nanaka Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 169,358 Billboard Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 213,546 Trivia * Takamatsu Hitomi didn't participate due to hiatus. * This is the first =LOVE's single with a coupling song from their sister group ≠ME. * The centers for the unit songs were decided by Sashihara Rino herself and the unit composition are shown on the Type A and Type B covers. Category:＝LOVE Category:＝LOVE Singles Category:＝LOVE Songs Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 Singles Category:2019 Songs